Gas chromatography - mass spectroscopy (GC-MS) gas chromatography alone, fluorimetry and radioisotopic techniques are used for assay of metabolites of biogenic amines in cerebrospinal fluid, blood or urine. Appropriately labelled deuterium compounds are synthesized clinically or enzymatically for use as internal standards or for studies in patients.